


And Then Demon Won

by TrustNo1 (DoctorCucumber)



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Costumes, F/M, Halloween
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 13:51:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10388073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorCucumber/pseuds/TrustNo1
Summary: Mulder and Scully chase a demon at a Halloween party.





	

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something goes wrong at a party Mulder and Scully are attending.

"Mulder, it's me. Where are you?"

"Hey, Scully, I'm on my way," Mulder responded into the phone. He heard his tires squeal as he made a sharp turn; he felt himself cringe, knowing Scully would have heard.

Scully rolled her eyes. "Mulder, I don't like being here alone, you are the only reason I'm here," she sighed.

"You're a trooper, Scully. And you needed to get out anyway. I'll see you soon." The phone clicked as he hung up.

Scully dropped her arm and leaned against the wall. There were too many people in the room, most of them getting drunker by the minute. Scully had never been a big fan of parties or holidays, so going to a Halloween party was a little outside her comfort zone, not that she would ever admit it. 

She watched the people spread around the room. Most were huddled in small groups, gossiping about their coworkers or local sports teams, she assumed. Scully didn't like small talk; it was going to be a long night.

After what felt like hours just watching the other guests come and go from the room, Scully turned when she heard her name. Mulder was walking toward her, two cups of spiked punch in hand.

"What the hell are you wearing, Mulder?"

"I should ask you the same!" he shouted over the music, handing Scully one of the cups. 

"It's not obvious? I'm a doctor," she shrugged. "I don't like Halloween, Mulder."

"Well, I'm sorry. And don't punch me," he said, pursing his lips.

"Why would I pun-" Scully started, but it was too late. Mulder had flicked his cup forward, splattering the red liquid in it all over her scrubs.

"What the hell, Mulder!"

He grinned. "Now you're Doctor Butcher."

"You're about to be butchered," she muttered. "You never even answered my question, what the hell are you wearing?"

"You don't know?" Mulder questioned, giving a little spin. "I'm Agatha Christie," he smirked.

"Mulder, why are we even here. You don't like parties either and no one will even get your stupid costume."

Mulder laughed, adjusting his flowing skirt. "I may have a lead. I think there's evidence of possession. A demon walks among us, Scully."

Scully felt her eyes roll. "Of course there is, Mulder, he's right over there."

"Well, let's go talk to him, then," Mulder smirked, starting across the room.

"Are you seriously suggesting that a demon is dressed as a demon."

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm suggesting, isn't it obvious. Let's go find out what he's hiding."

"Don't you dare take off that mask, Mulder." But it was too late.


End file.
